


Manspreading

by SheerIridescence



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Leorio is being a whore and manspreading. So. You take up the seat he is making so welcoming to the world.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Manspreading

Sometimes, all you need is a little research break. Any excuse to sit down and relax is truthfully welcomed, but if it comes in the form of needing to look up some stuff, then so be it. Having taken up some chairs of a rather large but empty library, Gon and Killua had their faces glued to a computer screen looking up all sorts of money making methods for the auction. You were assisting them in that research on your phone, seated comfortably in a large chair a few feet away, curiously going over web page after web page on Greed Island and it’s details. Kurapika even took a moment to join everyone and read a book, happy to have a moment away from his current work for the time being. Leorio though, wasn't doing much beyond snacking in another large comfy chair across from you. He was totally manspreading though, and when you looked up from your phone and noticed the manner in which he was sitting, you couldn’t not comment on it. 

“Oi Leorio, close your damn legs and quit airing out your balls! You’re in public you heathen.” You spoke up, eyeing him up and down over the top of your phone.

Not expecting to be called out, he locked his vision onto you and narrowed his eyes in defense. “I do what I want,” He replied in a challenging tone, sticking his tongue out at you.

“Oh really?” You scoffed, raising a brow. 

“Yeah, really.” He repeated, widening his stance to further prove his point. 

You had a moment of contemplation before you smirked deviously at him, turning your phone off and putting it into your back pocket. “Well geez, if you’re gonna make that seat look so damn inviting, I might as well occupy it.” You hummed. 

Before you could be questioned, you stood up from your chair and made your way over to his, immediately seating yourself between his legs. Leorio began to blush and sputter a strong of incoherent words as you swung your legs up onto one arm of the chair while leaning your back against the other arm, wiggling your butt a little on purpose to really assert your position. 

“W-what the hell are you doing?! G-get off!” Leorio stammered, his face having gone through at least five shades of red in the last ten seconds. 

“Aw, why? You made it seem so inviting over here though! Could it be that you’re worried about getting a little… Excited?” You teased, resting one of your hands on his shoulder as you leaned in closer to him. “You frisked a girl during your hunter exam, so what could possibly be sending you over the edge right now?”

Leorio only blushed harder, muttering unintelligibly as you smirked at him. During this exact moment Kurapika looked up from his book and had to choke back a spurt of laughter at the scene he saw. The fact that you were blatantly harassing Leorio brought him an infinite amount of joy, and he absolutely had to contribute to the moment. 

“Leorio, your crush is showing~!” Kurapika called out. 

“S-s-shut up!” Leorio hollered back, having just given up struggling against your weight that pressed him down. 

That comment caught your attention, and a little shit eating grin spread on your face. You leaned your torso against him more and rested your other hand on his chest, looking up at him in all his flustered glory. 

“You have a crush? On me? And here I thought a man like you would be much more forward about it rather than a flustered mess.” You teased. 

“S-shut the hell up.” He muttered, having no willpower to even attempt a denial. 

Chuckling a little, you pushed yourself up for a moment so you could swing your legs from the arm of the chair to around his torso, forcing him closer to you as you sat face to face. You then rested your arms on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes over his cute little tea shade glasses. 

“You wanna know a little secret, Leo-san? I’ve got a little crush on you too. But you know, would it have killed you to be a bit more obvious beforehand? I only pick on you for a reason, y’know?” You mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Following up your brief surprise confession, you pulled your arms that were hooked behind his neck back towards yourself and yanked him into a kiss. Personally, you were surprised by your own confidence, but any chance to turn Leorio into a flustered mess was a good one. Your heart rate was through the roof, in absolute bliss as you pulled his surprisingly soft lips into yours.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this.” You breathed., breaking away for only a moment to look lovingly at his flushed face. 

You planted your lips right back against his, tightening your grip to bring you chest to chest. Leorio’s skin tingled and his gut was full of butterflies, filled to the brim with with raw emotion as you kissed him. When the second round came along, all his tension and anxiety had relaxed away. The look in your eyes when you briefly pulled back showed him so much and made it clear that you weren’t joking, so he completely relaxed into the kiss and rested his hands at your waist. The giddy tingle in his chest never stopped, excitement taking him over as he kissed you back. Like a moment he thought he would never capture, you both sunk into the feeling, hung in complete bliss against each other.  
“OI! Get a room you two! You’re in public!” Kurapika suddenly yelled out, ruining the moment and startling both of you. His tone was stern, but the grin he struggled to hide showed just how pleased he was to pick on you. 

“Eeew! Cooties!” Gon and Killua yelled simultaneously, sticking their tongues out at you and Leorio. 

“Ah piss off!” You yelled back once you recovered from your initial scare. Then, you turned back to Leorio and hovered your nose just in front of his. “Well, that’s what you get for manspreading in front of me, whore~”

Leorio reached over to the side and grabbed a magazine from the nearby table, rolling it up and smacking you over the head with it before unrolling it and using it to block your faces from the other’s line of sight. 

“Yeah? And that’s for making me flush six different shades of red in front of everyone, AND for making me hard.” He muttered at you only loud enough for you to hear, still pretty read in the face. 

You giggled, accepting the thwack to the head. “Worth it~. You seriously looked so cute though.”

“I know you think that very strongly. I could see it in your damn beautiful eyes. You’re a sucker for me, aren’t you?” He questioned, eyeing you intently. 

“About as much of a sucker as you are.” You replied, giving your hips a cheeky little wiggle again.

He growled and held your waist tight with his free hand in an attempt to keep you still. “You watch yourself dammit or I’ll hit you with the damn magazine again.”

“Still worth it, sweet cheeks.” You laughed, kissing him once again. 

“Dickhead.” He said quietly between lip locks.

“Love you too, Leo-san~” You hummed, pulling back again to gaze at him lovingly. 

That look on your face again softened his expression almost immediately. He wondered why he ever hid his affection for you, as hearing the word love come from your lips just set his heart on fire in the coziest of ways. You were truly perfect for him, and he was grateful for your sass and teasing that got you here. 

“Yeah. I do love you.” He repeated, which in turn, finally gave you a darker blush. “Ah, there’s your blush~ It’s about time.”

“Ugh, shut it.” You sighed with a smile, gently kissing his nose. 

Good thing the magazine was still up. Those poor kids didn’t need to see such a sappy and loving display. That and the amount of blush the both of you had. Kurapika would never let that slide for either of you. No matter though. He was just glad he could finally stare into your eyes for as long as he wanted to guilt free. This moment was all that mattered despite only having the privacy of a few printed pages.


End file.
